Did we find love?
by naya0412
Summary: An old hookup comes through to give Ryan a package he would've never expected a day in his life. Jim was still dealing with a devastating break-up. The two lonely men in the office find something they would've never thought about- love Jim/Ryan. Mpreg and lemons. Slight Au. Rated T for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**- An old hookup comes through to give Ryan a package he would've never expected a day in his life. Jim was still dealing with a devastating break-up. The two lonely men in the office find something they would've never thought about- love

**Disclaimer**- I don't own The Office, though I wish I did.

**Warnings**- Mpreg,(Yayy), Lemons, Language, Drug usage and Drinking

**Pairings**- Ryan/Jim, main pairing.

**A/N**: I really hope you enjoy this! Review so I know if I have any mistakes or if you like the pairing. Muah! xx

* * *

Today was not a good day for Ryan Howard. First he had to undergo a 2 hour 'meeting' with Michael, his computer kept crashing and, he found out he was a father. Yes, a father. He was just copying some pages when the vixen with ginger hair came in.

"Ryan! Ryan where the hell are you?!" He looked up from the copier that was next to Erin's desk. He stepped up a couple steps to stare with a confused look.

"What the hell do you want?" Ryan was in no mood for this girl.

"Here, it's your baby, I'm signing off my parental rights. And don't say it isn't yours, I already got the confirmed shit for it." Ryan just noticed she was holding a very tiny newborn, and terribly he might add. It was wrapped in a hospital cover. She wasn't supporting the head like she just didn't care. The ginger handed him the sleeping baby.

"This is a goddamn newborn! There is no way it's mine." The baby started to stir so he lowered his voice, but not enough for the office to not hear. He shifted his arm to go under the head and continued the argument.

"I gave birth a month or two early, so yea it's yours." Ryan still had a confused look on his face.

"You remember that night in New York when we went to Sleepin' Petes?" Ryan nodded slowly.

"There is no damn way it was that night."

"Well why not?" Ryan was embarrassed to say it in front of everyone.

"I was high out my fucking mind after the joints we smoked, I seriously doubt that I could've produced sperm," He said in a quieter voice.

"We can still hear you!" Meredith yelled. He groaned in annoyance.

"Look Ryan, best sex I ever had that night and that's saying something since that's all I do but, it's yours now." She shrugged and handed him three diapers, a pouch of wipes and two zip-up nighties. She dug deep down into her big red purse to pull out some papers.

"This is everything you would need or want to know, haven't named it yet, have fun," She spat putting a cigarette in her mouth walking off.

By then everyone in the office was staring. Ryan was staring down at the baby with awe, he made this baby. He obviously wanted to read the papers so he was looking around to give the baby to someone.

"Here Mich- wait no, I don't trust you. Jim, hold the baby." Jim's eyes went wide as he was given the baby. Ryan told him to support the head and once that was done, he sat at his desk across from Dwight. Everyone crowded around him especially Jim sense his desk was right beside his.

He slowly opened the first letter and peaked in. He closed his eyes and handed to the person right behind him.

"I can't read it, someone do it for me." A hand grabbed at the letter.

"Ryan Howard," Phyllis started,"Is the father of Unnamed boy/girl." Ryan groaned and put his head on the desk in frustration.

"What's the gender?," Angela asked. Everyone looked towards Jim including Ryan to unwrap the bundle and check the diaper. Ryan made a moved his hand in circles meaning for Jim to hurry up.

Jim gave a scrunched up look to him and slowly started unwrapping the hospital blanket. Once he was done he stopped to stare at the teeny tiny baby.

"It's like a little burrito," Kevin commented. Jim reached towards the diaper but stopped.

"Ryan you do it man, I feel weird and it's not my baby." Ryan groaned and asked him to just do it. Jim gave in a lifted up the front of the diaper. Everyone leaned in except for Ryan.

"That is soo a boy," Meredith finally said. Ryan looked up to everyone with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Meredith snorted.

"It means I need to get his fathers number." She gave a wink a started walking to her desk. Ryan still looked confused but then he thought about it. He looked up to everyone and they just nodded. He dropped his head down with a 'thump' in his desk.

"Well.. You guys know what we have to do." Michael threw a knowing look to Kelly who squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Shopping!" She ran to the annex to grab what Ryan assumed her coat and everyone followed suit. Ryan sighed but felt a small tap which came from Jim.

"Thanks for holding him." He gave a nod a sat down at his desk next to him. Ryan stared down at his premature newborn. He was beautiful, no other word to describe him with.

"Alright everyone! Pile into Merediths' car!," Nellie yelled. They all got up and started leaving. Once everyone was gone he looked up.

"You aren't going?"

"Nah, if I'm getting a break I'd rather be with the most silent one here." Ryan chuckled at the joke Jim said.

"Anyways, I have some stuff you might need." Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Jim nodded slowly.

"Before Pam left we bought a lot of stuff and you know.." His voice trailed off and Ryan gave a sympathetic look.

"You don't have to say anymore." Jim gave a nod and stood up while grabbing his coat. He started walking but stopped staring at Ryan.

"Well come on."

"But don't I need a car seat and.."

"Just hold him tight, he'll be fine. My house isn't to far from here." Ryan nodded and grabbed his coat. He handed Jim the baby while he put the coat on. When he looked up he saw a nervous Jim looking at the baby.

He chuckled at the sight. "Just relax into it Jim, he'll know you're nervous." He laughed when he saw him 'relax'.

"Let's just go."

* * *

When they arrived at the house the baby started to cry. Jim opened the car door for Ryan and they started towards the house. Jim fumbled with the keys while Ryan tried rocking the baby.

"It's alright, Shh." Once Jim opened the door Ryan walked in trying to soothe the baby.

"Maybe he's hungry." Ryan nodded and sat on the couch. He kept rocking the baby while Jim ran off to the nursery in search of a bottle and formula. Once he came back he was met with a sweet scene. Ryan laid back on the couch with the baby cuddled against his chest. Ryan placed a kiss on his head and continued rocking.

"Hey Ryan, got a bottle for him." He looked up and grabbed it slowly making sure he wasn't bothering the baby. He slipped the nipple in his mouth. Once he had his fill he placed the baby in his shoulder and lightly patted his back. When he gave a burp and was settled in his arms he got up to place him face down on the couch to sleep. He tilted his head to breathe and looked up to Jim.

He saw Jim was staring at him with a smile.

"You're great with him already." Ryan smiled.

"I guess it's just instincts."

"Oh yea, come see the 'nursery'." Jim motioned for Ryan to follow him. Ryan was lead into a half finished nursery with a few boxes sprawled everywhere and furniture that was halfway set up.

"I never got a chance to finish after she left. Everything is gender neutral since we didn't know what we were going to have." Ryan looked confused.

"Wait, you aren't giving me all this, are you?" Jim nodded.

"I am, I pass by this room a lot and it pains me to see this." Ryan saw he started to get rid of everything by boxing it but he stopped.

"I started selling some of it too so you know, and besides, you need it."

"I just... Thank you so much Jim, I can't thank you enough." Jim just shrugged.

"I'll start loading the car. You can hook up the car seat for him."

* * *

They were on they're way to Dunder Mifflin when Jim got a call from Michael. He answered it not wanting the other man to call him back to back. He had his phone hooked through the speakers of his car with the volume low to be mindful that there was a baby in the car.

"Yea Michael?"

"Jim! Where are you guys?"

"On our way back, why?"

"Am I on speaker?" Jim rolled his eyes knowing a surprise party was being set up.

"Yea, can't undo it, don't want to use my hands."

"Oh I'm on speaker? Hi Ryan!" Michael yelled through the phone sounding like a three year old.

"Hey Michael..."

"Was that all you wanted? We're about to pull up."

"Oh really? Ok, ok hurry up. We're all dying to show you stuff Ryan."

"Alright by Michael."

"Bye Jim, bye Ryan, bye new baby." Once Michael hung up Ryan put his face in his hands laughing at the childishness that was Michael Scott.

Once they were parked, Ryan slowly pulled the car seat up not wanting to wake the slumbering newborn. Once they stepped off the elevator and walked through the doors they were met with everyone and party hats. It was expected.

"Alright new daddy!" Michael bounced up and down.

"Let's open up gifts!," Kelly yelled running into the conference room. They piled into the conference room all sitting in a circle. Ryan assumed the seat in the middle was for him so he sat and placed the car seat on the floor between his legs.

Kelly was the first to hand him a Tiffany blue bag with white tissue paper in it. When he reached in there was a black velvet box. He opened it there were a pair of small diamond earrings.

"Don't worry, didn't cost too much and they're safe for baby ears. Oh I can't wait until he can get his ears pierced!" She sat back down and to talk to Erin.

"Thanks... Kelly.." Ryan wasn't sure about a boy getting his pierced but he would think about it later.

Nellie stood up and gave a simple bag. He reached in and grabbed two sets of three nighties.

"I thought clothing wise for you." He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." Soon after he had ten onesies, a few pair of socks, a winter coat and matching hat, two receiving blankets and a teddy bear. He thanked everyone and they started cutting he cake. He put the baby in his car seat and set it on the table for everyone to see him.

Angela walked over to Ryan while everyone was turned away. She handed him a messenger bag.

"This has diapers that should last for a little and bottles with matching nipples. There are done bottles of formula at the bottom along with a pacifier. I expect a lot from you Ryan." She gave a stern motherly look but gave a small smile and walked off towards the cake and Dwight.

"That seemed... Awkward yet comforting.." Jim said walking up behind him. Ryan nodded and yawned looking at his watch to check the time. It was only one so he thought he could use the baby as an excuse to leave early. He asked Jim if he could take the bags to his car and he of course said yes while taking his keys.

"Well guys I'm going to go home and get settled with him and all.." Everyone looked up with disappointment but knew what he was going through.

"But wait," Erin started. "What are you naming him?" He was taken aback not knowing the answer. He was fine with just 'baby' but he needed a real respectable name.

"I..Allan?" He looked down in the car seat.

"Yea.. Allan."

* * *

And here he was now trying to figure out how to put together this crib while Jim was bringing in everything. Allan was asleep on his bed, peacefully at that. Ryan glances over at him just looking in amazement at how small he was. When he was in the car seat he was afraid it would just swallow him up. He smiled and went back to the paper he was reading.

"You still reading that?" Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper out his hands.

"That was the last box, how about you start unpacking it all." Ryan wanted to argue but he did need to make space in all his drawers for Allan's clothes. Ryan walked over to the closest box to him and opened it up. It held one piece nighties and socks. He picked it up and brought it to his chest of drawers and threw open one. Random articles of clothes was strewn in and just emptied. He carefully folded and put all of the nighties in taking space into mind. Ryan went to all the boxes and found places for everything.

"There, last piece." Ryan threw a glance over his shoulder to see Jim set up crib perfectly and quickly. Jim gave a triumphant smile and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Well put the mattress and sheets on." Jim nodded and went for the sheets laid on the bed. Ryan walked to the last box and kneeled. When he opened it he saw pictures and other random things. He immediately stopped and stood up.

"I uhm, Jim?" Jim threw a hm his way.

"I think this is yours."

Jim walked over confused. He glanced in the box and closed it quickly and moved it out the room. Ryan guessed it had something to do with Pam so he left it alone and sat on the edge of the bed to watch Allan. Jim came in looking flustered and embarrassed.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"It's fine, don't get so beat up over it." Jim nodded and scratched the back of his neck.

"I got a pack of beer in the fridge, come on." And that's how the whole night went. Jim and Ryan drinking a beer having small talk on the back porch.

"It's just so crazy, me, a dad? I don't know how I'll do it." Jim chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"Yea, I'm happy for you man." Ryan gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, if you want to talk about anything you can. I'll listen." Jim shook his head.

"I don't want my problems to get in your way." Ryan pressed on.

"It's fine, I know you're hurting watching this so just go for it." Jim seemed hesitant but sighed.

"I.. I loved her man. She gets pregnant while I think it's mine but it's Roy's. I just, who does that? I give her the world and she runs off with him, and doesn't say goodbye." Jim felt the tears coming but he forced them back down to continue.

"I bought my parents house, fix it up and she just leaves her ring on the kitchen counter with no note." Jim finally let the tears run down his face and pushed the beer bottle away to lean back in the patio chair. He put his hand over his mouth so Ryan couldn't hear his faint cries.

"It's ok.. You can let it all out." They sat in a comfortable silence until they heard a faint cry. Ryan got up quickly and ran into his bedroom. He lifted the tiny bundle to his chest to calm him down. Once he felt his fathers heartbeat he stopped and immediately soothed. Ryan checked the front of the diaper then laid Allan back down.

He went and got another diaper when he heard Jim shuffle in.

"Hey, imma go leave." Ryan popped his head up while changing the diaper.

"You sure?" Jim nodded.

Ryan placed Allan in the crib and pulled the sheet up over him. He looked back up at the lanky man and smiled.

"Well alright, nice hangin' with you,I'll see you in work Monday... Or next Monday." Jim laughed while putting his jacket it on.

"Well you enjoy your 'maternity' leave." Ryan rolled his eyes and started walking Jim to the front door.

"See you soon Jim." He tipped his head to him.

"Bye." Ryan saw him start his car up and back out giving him a friendly smile followed by a wave. He watched his car vanish into the busy street and walked back inside.  
Ryan plopped himself on the sleek black sofa he had and picked up the phone. He dialed the only number he knew by heart. After the first few rings he heard it cease and that voice.

"Hello?" He was silent, listening to her breathing. It sounded like it always did, fierce and business fashioned.

"Hello is anyone there?" Ryan shook his head trying to find his voice.

"M-mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**- An old hookup comes through to give Ryan a package he would've never expected a day in his life. Jim was still dealing with a devastating break-up. The two lonely men in the office find something they would've never thought about- love

**Disclaimer**- I don't own The Office, though I wish I did.

**Warnings**- Mpreg,(Yayy), Lemons, Language, Drug usage and Drinking

**Pairings**- Ryan/Jim, main pairing.

**A/N**: I really hope you enjoy this! Review so I know if I have any mistakes or if you like the pairing. Muah! xx

* * *

Ryan sighed and got off the elevator to go to his never ending job. His talk with his mother went well. She insisted that she wire him some money for the baby, making Ryan feel like he wasn't good enough. She just had to get a goddamn ticket to come see him and the baby. Ryan didn't have the energy for his mothers constant complaints of how he lived his life. He even went to get another DNA test on the baby, he had no idea how the vixen even had something of his for the damn test. Ryan was given two weeks- two short ass weeks. He was glad his mother sent the money so he could even afford the daycare.

He walked through the door to get straight to the sofa that was by Erin's desk. He knew he looked a mess, hair barely brushed, plain shirt with a cardigan, slacks and dress shoes. He didn't stop to try and take time on things like he usually did in the morning, he was too busy getting Allan set for the day.

He huffed when he strode up the sofa and flopped down face first.

"Hey new dad-"

"Shh Michael... Shh.." Ryan held a finger to his lips and put a pillow over his head. He started taking his coat off and threw his bag on the floor.

"Wake me in five minutes. And I swear to God if any of you try and pile something up on me." He heard a few groans and he just dozed off. He woke up from a strong and firm hand shaking in his back.

"Ok, ok I'm awake." He sighed and sat up trying to focus his eyes. He looked up and saw Jim holding a cup of water out to him. Ryan slowly grabbed it thanking him in the process.

"I let you over sleep, you seemed like you needed it." Ryan gave a small smile and finally stood up grabbing his coat and bag. He settled himself and started his computer up. Simple day so far. When he started going through his few clients he received a call.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Ryan."

"Hey Ryan, I need you to bail me out." Ryan felt his heartbeat speed up and eyes go wide hearing his mothers voice at the other end of the line.

"Mom? What do you mean bail you out?" Jim glanced over hearing mom and bail in the same sentence.

"How the hell did you to get into jail?"

She swallowed hard. "Well, I was taking some of my prescribed pills and what not, and this cop told me to pull over." Ryan knitted his eyebrows together.

"Why the hell were you taking pills while driving?" She sighed.

"My last dose was wearing off and had to up it."

"Why are you taking pills to start with?"

"I had a minor surgery anyways, shut up you're asking too many questions. So I got pulled over and I obviously pumped up my cleavage, you know?" Ryan grimaced picturing the image but told her to continue. "So when the officer comes up, it's a woman! Since when does that happen?" Ryan rolled his eyes at his mothers old ways.

"Women started becoming cops way before mother, just continue." He knew the story was going to drag on so he started to look her up under police records hoping it already processed through the system.

"She saw the pill bottle and something else on the seat that I won't mention. The tasteless woman even told me to cover my breasts! I paid good money for this set, I just can't stand when someone doesn't admire them."

"Story dragging on mother," Ryan groaned.

"Right, and she told me to get out immediately and she wouldn't even let me explain it was prescribed." Ryans' eyes went wide as he read the screen.

"You got arrested for assault, resisting arrest and possession of marijuana? Mom what the hell is wrong with you?" Heads turned at that and he turned away and cupped the phone.

"It was medical! She grabbed my ass too Ryan, be a little sympathetic." Ryan ran a hand over his face.

"That doesn't explain resisting arrest and assault," Ryan said sitting lower in his seat.

"I told you she grabbed my ass, I had to defend myself. And I of course was going to resist, I was innocent." He knew his mother was anything but innocent from looking at her mugshot.

"Why can't you bail yourself out?"

"Won't let me, so I know you have access to my accounts. Oh no, use that money I sent you." Ryan sighed.

"Where are you?"

"I just flew in and was driving to see you. The local Scranton police station I think."

He already had his phone up and directions loading.

"I'll be there soon."

"I knew there was a reason why you're my favorite." Ryan stopped as he was about to get up from the chair.

"I'm an only child mother, do you have others kids?" He heard her chuckle nervously.

"Happy siblings day! I love you!"

"Love you too.." But she already hung up. His mother was a mess and so was he, but he was coming clean. When he finally hung up he felt eyes on him. He slowly walked to grab his coat then over to Michael's office. He poked his head in.

"I'll be back, gotta bail my Mom out of jail." He quickly rushed to leave but Dwight stopped him.

"I believe he is lying Michael." Ryan groaned and spun around to see Dwight right behind him.

"I think he is just using that so he can spend more precious time with his son." Ryan rolled his eyes and walked up to his computer. He reopened the last tab he was in and stood back to let everyone see. His mother had a bright smile, breasts pushed up and slightly ruffled hair that was probably from a struggle with the cop. Sure she was a very beautiful, she was just crazy beyond words.

"Wow," Michael started. "Can I say it Ryan? I feel like I should say it." Ryan nodded with reluctance and Michael squealed with delight.

"Your mother has the best boobs I have ever seen, I mean just wow!" Ryan bit his lips from yelling at his boss but he knew he couldn't stop Michael from his childish antics. Ryan wasn't going to lie either, that was a great mugshot of her. Ryan glanced at Jim who have a sympathetic look back. He just left everyone so he could pick up his mother while they sat and admired a mugshot.

* * *

It took Ryan ten minutes to get there and he dreaded every moment of it. He pulled up, parked his car and quickly walked up to the building. He walked inside and went to the front desk, he's done this process before for his mother. The person there just glanced up from his newspaper and looked back down.

"You need something son?" He immediately reminded him of Stanley.

"Yes, I'm here to post bail for Judith Howard?" The man immediately looked up at Ryan and cracked a smile.

"You look like her. That crazy woman wouldn't stop fighting." Ryan scratched the back of his neck with embarrassment.

The man started to waiver his cries of laughter slightly. "What is your form of payment?"

"Check." He pulled out his checkbook- well one his mother sent him. Scranton was a small town so he knew he would just pay here.

"Bond will be two thousand." Ryan started writing on the check but stopped hearing the price.

"Two thousand?" The burly man nodded.

"She damaged some property too, be glad it wasn't more." Ryan sighed and wrote on the check. He ripped the check and handed it over to the man. He started rubbing his temples from a headache coming on. Ryan sat down at a waiting area and looked at his watch. Still pretty early. Wasted time at the office. He snorted inwardly, not like he ever had much work to do. Sometimes he felt like it was free money from time to time.

"Oh get your goddamn hands off me!" Ryan got to his feet in a second hearing his mothers voice. He turned and saw her squirming in her handcuffs.

"Mom, just calm down. She isn't harming you." She jolted to his direction with a smile.

"I knew you would come Ryan. Now get me out these handcuffs and give me my purse." The female officer rolled her eyes and did was told. She was given her purse and shoes but was unsatisfied.

"Where is the weed?" Ryan ran a hand over his face.

"In custody with us. You are lucky you can even get released."

"It is medical! You can't-"

"Mother, you can get more if it is medical, let's just go." She wasn't at ease but stuck her nose high into the air and strutted out in her prada heels. Ryan shook his head and followed.

* * *

Ryan felt weird walking back into the office with his mother at his house. She could do so many things in such a small place. He received weird looks when he walked in but ignored them all and sat at his desk with a sigh. He just wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to just go somewhere.

His computer started up and he answered a few phone calls. Then a small note landed on his desk.

'Game on tonight, you and Allan up for it?'

Ryan smiled at the note and flipped it over.

'If you're ok with him crying every time someone scores and me walking out every few minutes to talk to my crazy Mom then yes.' He threw it back to Jim who replied with a soft chuckle.

Day went by quickly and Ryan felt like going to sleep right at his desk but he needed to pick up Allan. He got work done, never had much. He slid out his seat and grabbed his bag, moping about coming home. He grabbed his coat and slid it on with skill thinking about if he should go watch the game with Jim. He started walking to the elevator when he bumped into him.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

"Oh it's cool, you coming over?" Ryan shrugged.

"Maybe if I can convince my Mom to not skip town or do anything stupid." They both stepped on the elevator at the same time and Jim thought.

"Why don't you leave Allan with her?" Ryan turned abruptly to Jim.

"Oh hell no. She may have money and can be smart when she wants to be but she is crazy." Ryan shook his head.

"I'll just bring Allan, he won't be any trouble." Jim nodded and stepped off the elevator along with Ryan.

"See you in an hour," Jim said with a wave over his shoulder. Ryan jogged over to his car from feeling the cold air nipping at his legs. He started his car with a smile unlike most days.

* * *

Ryan drove up to Jim's house seeing a couple of other cars in the driveway. He got out and walked to the other side of the car to get his baby boy out. He lifted the car seat up from the base and quickly covered a blanket over it. He leaned over to the other side to grab a pack of beer. He trudged up the house and rang the doorbell breathing in the cool air of the night. The door opened and he was greeted by Jim.

"Hey man! Great you could make it, come in." He stepped to the side to let him in and Ryan handed him the beer.

"Want me to take your coat?" Ryan nodded with a smile and was led into the living room with a few of his friends. He chose the recliner since it seemed like it was reserved for him with a bottle on the side. Ryan sat the car seat in between his legs on the floor like always and looked at the screen. The Celtics and Cavaliers were playing, decent game Ryan guessed.

Jim sat down on the sofa near Ryan and handed him a beer. Ryan hesitantly grabbed the beer and cracked it open, he was going to drive back home to a crazy mother later. He sipped it a little and placed it on the floor when he heard small whimpers.

When Allan was placed against his chest, he soothed and fell back into a slumber. Allan reached and grabbed the collar of Ryan's shirt to put his hand under it to feel his fathers heartbeat. His hands were warm and small, the sweet sight would warm any heart. He looked up from his son to see just that all eyes were on him.

"Aww.." Darryl finally said. Ryan blushed and grabbed the small blanket to wrap Allan up.

"He likes to feel my heart beat when he's sleeping for some reason."

"Aww.." Pete said while walking into the room with a beer. He said down next to Jim and Ryan finally took in how the new kid looked so similar to Jim.

"So Jim, you just had to invite your son?" Jim and Pete looked at each other at the same time and laughed. Jim shrugged. "I think he takes from his mother more." Ryan chuckled and shifted Allan in his other arm. Ryan saw it was halftime so he looked Pete up and down.

"Are finally dating Erin yet?" Jim and Darryl turned to raise an eyebrow at Pete who threw his hands up.

"I'm not sure if she's breaking up with Andy yet." Everyone winced and Jim gave a small pat on his arm.

"Andy is somewhere in the Bahamas and she's still with him?" Darryl questioned.

Pete shrugged. "Erin's really naive and sweet, I guess she just wants to be loyal to the guy." Pete sighed and sipped his beer.

"But who just leaves their girlfriend for two months though?" Ryan commented. Everyone nodded and a small cry came from Allan. Ryan stood up and reached on the back of the car seat to grab a diaper from the back pouch.

"I'll be right back." Everyone nodded and Ryan walked off to bedroom. He knew the bedroom where Jim slept so he went there. He carefully laid Allan on the bed and slid off the little sweatpants he had on him. He then unbuttoned the onesie that was under and undid the tape on the diaper. Once he had him back in his pants with a new diaper he was still whimpering.

"Oh it's ok baby, daddy is here." Ryan soothed him again and ran his hand over the matching outfit with a beanie to accommodate. His hands lingered to the black socks on the little feet and back to his nose where he placed a small kiss. He was walking around for a couple of minutes when the door opened.

"Thought you got lost." He blushed and grabbed the soiled diaper.

"It's better to have something soft under him instead of a hard surface." Jim nodded and grabbed the soiled diaper to throw away while Ryan went back to the game. He laid Allan back in the seat and grabbed his beer he left.

"This was a good game," Darryl said. "Could've been better though." Ryan nodded along but in all honesty he wasn't paying attention. He was focused on Allan and Jim. His eyes would flick back and forth to the TV but sometimes he would find himself looking at Jim for some odd reason. He finished his beer as the final seconds were being counted down.

He bent down and picked up Allan figuring it would be a good time to feed him. He lightly shook him to wake him which erupted a small cry from the infant.

"I'm sorry, shh.. It's alright." He scooped up the bottle and placed the nipple in between the small lips. Allan drank hungrily and Ryan was finally feeling the effects of being tired along with the one can of beer. Darryl and Pete started to stand up and grab their coats saying their goodbyes to Jim.

"Bye Ryan, thanks for having me over Jim."

"No problem Darryl, drive safe." They had a handshake and Darryl departed. Pete grabbed his coat and walked towards the door. He put his hand in his pocket and knitted his eyebrows together.

"Oh shit." Jim and Ryan all gave weird faces until he pulled out what seemed to be a card.

"I forgot to give you this Ryan." We walked over and handed him a fifty dollar Babies R Us gift card."I had no idea what to get you since I'm not daddy material so I got you this. Must've forgotten." Ryan chuckled and accepted the card with a smile.

"Thanks, man." Pete turned to Jim and they had a handshake hug. They conversed a few things silently and laughed from something Pete said.

"Alright goodnight Jim, 'night Ryan. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ryan muttered a goodbye and heard Jim walk to the porch to wave him goodbye. Jim walked back in and closed the door while rubbing his arms.

"That was nice." Ryan muttered an agreement and closed his eyes.

"You wanna sleep here tonight?" Ryan popped his eyes open.

"Nah I can't, gotta get home soon."

"No I insist, come on I have a guestroom." Ryan sleepily grabbed the car seat and followed an eager Jim.

"I'll get you some stuff you-"

"No, it's fine I have a bag in the trunk of my car I kept just in case for something." Jim gave a famous confused look of his and Ryan shrugged.

"It comes in handy when I stay somewhere or someone needs something." Ryan carefully got Allan out and placed him on the bed before plopping down himself.

"My keys are in my coat if you can get it for me please." He closed his eyes and heard Jim walk out the door. Ryan got his shoes off and starting sliding his pants to the ground. When his hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt, Jim walked in.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Ryan shook his head and threw the shirt on the bed.

"It's fine." He turned his now shirtless back to him to gather his clothes when he felt eyes cascading down him. Ryan secretly blushed because he only had on a pair of black boxers. Jim placed the duffle directly behind Ryan and started walking.

"Wait, do you think you have anything to fit for me? I forgot this had more of clothes for Allan than me." Jim threw a grin over his shoulder which Ryan assumed was a yes. He folded his clothes and placed them in his duffle. He glanced over to Allan who was sleeping peacefully under his fleece cover. Ryan smiled and started rearranging him when Jim walked back in.

"They might be a little big on you but they should do."

"Thanks." Ryan smiled and slid on the plaid pajama bottoms and they hung off his waist loosely. Jim couldn't help but noticed the V shape leading down his hips. He swallowed hard and met Ryans' ice blue eyes.

"So uh, goodnight." He was turning to leave Ryan called out his name. He turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks for getting me out the house tonight.. I appreciate it." Jim licked his lips and scratched the back of his head.

"Anything for a friend, Anything for a friend.."


End file.
